Turn?
by Hagi.Oh.Hagi
Summary: Dari rasa penasaran Oh Sehun akibat informasi dari Park Chanyeol yang sukses membuatnya melakukan hal yang "iya-iya" pada Kim Jongin sahabatnya. Dengan bergiliran. Tapi apakah seorang Oh Sehun muda mematuhi aturan yang ia buat sendiri? –summary gak mutu/mianhae/ EXO/ HunKai/SeKai/ Yaoi as Boys Love, Don't Like Don't Read.


**Hi ketemu lagi di FF buatan Hagi ^-^)J**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Turn?

Pairing : HunKai / SeKai

Cast : Oh SeHun, Kim Jong In, dan member EXO serta pemain lainnya.

Desclaime : Semua pemain bukan milik daku *mereka milik tuhan, mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka* tetapi cerita ini MURNI MILIK daku! #tunjuk diri sendiri

Summary : Dari rasa penasaran Oh Sehun akibat informasi dari Park Chanyeol yang sukses membuatnya melakukan hal yang "iya-iya" pada Kim Jongin sahabatnya. Dengan bergiliran. Tapi apakah seorang Oh Sehun muda mematuhi aturan yang ia buat sendiri? –summary gak mutu/mianhae/ EXO/ HunKai/SeKai/ Yaoi as Boys Love,** Don't Like Don't Read****.**

Genre: Humor, School life

Rated : T–M

Lengt : Oneshoot

**Warning** : Romance, Yaoi as Boys Love, SMUT, Humor gak mutu, Typho, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, Alur berantakan, membosankan, Judul tak singkron dengan cerita, Entahlah ._.v and **Don't Like Don't Read**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**DON'T COPAS !**

**.**

Giliran(Turn)?

**.**

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa percampuran biru muda dengan white cream nampak seorang namja tengah berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjang yang menghasilkan suara berderit, tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya dan membaca buku –komik tepatnya.

_**Kriett kriett**_

Muncul kerutan di dahi namja yang tengah membaca buku.

_**Kriett kriett**_

Namja yang tengah membaca itu memijat keningnya, mendengar suara deritan kembali terdengar.

_**Kriett kriett**_

Sudah habis kesabaran namja itu, lama-kelamaan namja yang tengah membaca itu jengah dengan kegiatan namja yang berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Ya! Oh Sehun bisa kau hentikan aktifitasmu yang tidak jelas itu!" Seru namja yang tengah terganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa Kim Jong In" jawab Sehun –namja yang berguling-guling diatas ranjang.

Belum Jongin hendak memarahi Sehun, Sehun dengan tidak elit memotongnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganjal di pikiranku."

"Mengganjal? Batu?" sinis Jongin

Oh ayolah, malam minggu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Kim Jongin, dimana ia bisa melepas penatnya dari kegiatan yang menyebalkan –yaitu sekolah. Dan biasanya ia sekarang sudah membaca komik kesukaannya sampai tertidur diranjangnya yang empuk. Tapi sekarang kenyataan yang sangat pahit –bagi Jongin tentu saja– Sehun tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, sekarang menginap dirumahnya dan sekarang tengah berada di ranjangnya yang empuk. Sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin harus mau mengungsi(?) membaca di meja belajarnya, bukan di ranjang.

"Hei! Aku serius." jawab Sehun datar.

"Aku duarius." sebal Jongin.

"ck." suara decakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi." meletakkan buku komiknya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau tidur" teriak Jongin sedikit mendorong Sehun kesamping, menyibakkan selimutnya membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Jongin."

"..."

"Jongin."

"..."

"Jongin~"

Hanya keluar gumaman kecil tak jelas.

"Jongin."

"hmm."

"Jongin."

"Aish! APA?" bentak Jongin kesal berbalik dan menghadap Sehun, menatapnya kesal.

"Ehm.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, sex, ehmm.. lebih tepatnya hubungan sex"

'Apa Sehun sudah tidak waras ya?' batin Jongin. Mereka kan masih duduk di kelas 1 sekolah SMA. Bahkan mereka baru beberapa bulan di SMA. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah membahas sex? Tampaknya pikiran Jongin benar Sehun sudah tidak waras(?).

"Kau sudah tidak waras ya?" Jongin menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku masih waras" Sehun segera menampiknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang gila?"

"Aish.. sudahlah" Kesal Sehun lalu membelakangi Jongin.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' heran Jongin dengan sikap Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Hey, Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Apa itu yang mengganjal pikiranmu dari tadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Huuftt.. Iya!" lirih Sehun "Dan ini semua gara-gara Happy Virus bodoh itu." tambahnya lagi dengan kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun merubah posisinya dan menghadap Jongin.

"Dia bilang berhubungan sex itu menyenangkan dan membuat orang ketagihan." jelas Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin ehmm ingin.."

"Ingin melakukan denganku?" jawab Jongin horror.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Saat di sekolah teman sebangkunya Chanyeol membicarakan soal film yang ia tonton dengan namjachingunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Film yang mereka tonton adalah film dua orang dewasa yang sedang melakukan hubungan sex. Karena penasaran mereka berdua pun mempraktekannya, Chanyeol bilang rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk melakukannya kembali. Dan itu sudah sangat apalagi cukup untuk membuat Oh Sehun penarasan bagaimana rasanya, dan karena Sehun tidak mempunyai kekasih untuk di ajak melakukan itu jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan Jongin –sahabatnya.

"Jangan berharap!" Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun, Jongin berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sehun cemberut, dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Ayolah Jongin~" melas Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Jongin~"

"Ti-dak!"

"Jonginie~"

"Tidak! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu! Itu menjijikan."

"Ayolah Jongin~ hanya sekali saja, aku sudah terlanjur penasaran" Duduk bersila diatas ranjang menghadap Jongin yang masih berbaring memunggunginya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Tidak ya Tidak, kau itu tidak mengerti bahasa manusia eoh?" Kesal Jongin.

"Kalau bergiliran bagaimana?"

"Eh?" membuka selimutnya, berbalik dan memandang Sehun heran "Maksudmu?" dan duduk menghadap Sehun. Sekarang mereka duduk berdua saling berhadapan.

"Iya bergiliran, pertama aku lalu setelah itu kamu." jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa kau duluan?" tanya Jongin menyipitkan matanya memandang tak suka pada Sehun.

"Ehm soal itu..." menggaruk tengkuknya dan berpikir, sementara Jongin menunggu dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Ah~~~~ bagaimana kalau itu ditentukan dengan bermain video game saja?" asal Sehun.

"Hmmm boleh juga" setuju Jongin manganggukan kepalanya "Tapi dimana main gamenya?"

"Dirumahku saja, aku-kan sedang dirumah sendirian" jawab Sehun riang.

Oh iyaya Sehun kan dirumah sendirian karena itu pula penyebab Sehun menginap dirumahnya pikir Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Sampai di kamar, Sehun langsung menuju tumpukkan kaset video gamenya yang tidak bisa dibilang amat sangat cukup –lebay– berantakan disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kamarmu masih sama ya?" ucap Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sehun dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ha?" tanggap Sehun di tengah-tengah aktifitasnya mengobrak-abrik kaset video gamenya.

"Masih berantakan."

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar penuturan teman kacilnya –Jongin.

"Ah~ ketemu, kita main ini aja" memamerkan kotak persegi tipis bertuliskan Resident Evil *author ngarang Dx* pada Jongin "Bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" balas Jongin dengan wajah datar.

"Hadeuhh... lalu kau ingin apa?" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Haahh." Jongin mengela nafas "Baiklah kalau begitu kita main itu saja." Akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa peraturannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Peraturannya siapa yang menang game tiga kali berturut-turut yang menjadi giliran pertama, bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. oke aku menurut saja" ucap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Bayangkan saja sekarang jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan itu sudah melewati jam tidurnya, namun ia malah terjebak bermain game dengan Sehun. Mereka sekarang seri, sama-sama menang dua kali.

"Ya! Sehun kita lanjutkan besok saja! Aku sudah mengantuk" ucap Jongin diselingi menguap.

"Hah? Tapi kita masih seri"

"Iya makanya di lanjutkan besok" lelah Jongin, mendekat pada Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Tapi aku penasarannya sekarang dan–"

"Kau saja yang giliran pertama aku sudah mengantuk."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Sehun memastikan.

"Emm."

Dengan gontai Jongin melangkah menuju ranjang Sehun dan berbaring disana. Sehun? Dia hanya menurut dan mengikuti Jongin.

Glekk

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar 'kenapa aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu ya? Hadeuh tidak enak sekali' batin Sehun

"Ya! Oh Sehun kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?" seru Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang melamun.

"Eh? Tentu saja."

Sehun perlahan merangkak mendekati Jongin. Dan tak menunggu lama kini Sehun berada di atas Jongin dengan tangan dan kaki sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Jongin."

"Hmm." balas Jongin yang belum membuka mata.

"Aku tau ini konyol tapi–" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" kini Jongin membuka matanya, menatap heran Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara melakukannya" aku Sehun disertai cengiran garing(?)

JDERRRRR

Bagai ada sambaran petir yang tak sengaja lewat di atas rumah Sehun.

Duakk

"Auchh... " seru Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang tak bersalah.

"Ya ampun Oh SeHun! Demi Baekhyun yang paling cerewet diantara yang lain apalagi dihadapan Wu seosaengnim –lebay–! Kau ini!" omel Jongin yang kini merubah posisinya duduk bersila dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau caranya?" tanya Jongin memastikan dan di balas anggukan dari Sehun. Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan barpose seperti sedang berpikir.

"Memangnya kau tau?"

"Tidak." polos Jongin.

GUBRAKKKK

"Kalau kau juga tidak tau kenapa kau memukulku?" kesal Sehun.

"Karena aku ingin memukulmu" tutur Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" heran dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memakai piyama?"

"Tentu saja kalau mau tidur."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, Sejak kapan kamu memakai piyama, bukannya dulu kau hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek kalau mau tidur." jelas Sehun

"Oh itu ehm..."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, apa matanya sudah rusak ya? sehingga ia samar melihat rona merah dipipi Jongin. Tampaknya minggu depan dia akan punya acara ke dokter mata dengan hyungnya.

"Sejak kelas tiga SMP."

"Oh" jawab Sehun ber-oh ria

"Ah sudahlah sekarang bukan saatnya membahas soal piyama." seru Jongin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Ehm, coba tanya Chanyeol"

"Ah~ ide bagus" Seru Sehun senang lalu mencari handphonenya kemudian segera mendial no Chanyeol.

Sementara Sehun menelphone Chanyeol, Jongin hanya bisa celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Mata Jongin seketika berbinar setelah melihat beberapa tumpukkan komik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. 20 menit berlalu...

'Lama sekali.' batin Jongin lalu melempar sembaranan komik yang barusan ia baca. Berjalan mendekati Sehun, Jongin sedikit heran saat melihat wajah Sehun 'Apa lagi yang terjadi pada anak ini?' batinnya frustasi.

"Hei, Sehun!" mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, melihat Sehun tidak merespon membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

"OH SEHUUUUNNN!"

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang apa kenapa? Kau itu yang kenapa?" kesal Jongin "Oh iya bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" ==

"CHANYEOL!" geram Jongin.

"Oh Chanyeol, Ehm aku tidak yakin" lirih Sehun ragu-ragu tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius

"Kau ini ditanya malah balik bertanya" ==

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku juga penasaran~" Seru Sehun tidak jelas berjalan ke ranjang membaringkan tubuhnya asal dan berguling tidak jelas disertai gerutuan yang tak jelas juga, sementara Jongin yang melihat itu hanya cengo.

"YA!" teriak Jongin dan Sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tidak jelas dan melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" berjalan kearah Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tidak yakin mengatakannya." sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak yakin ya jangan dikatakan" == "Ha~ aku mengantuk, kalau begitu besok saja mengatakannya." ucap Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"YA! Jongin jangan tidur!" teriak Sehun.

"Ish berisik! Aku mengantuk!"

"Ayo melakukannya" Ajak Sehun, Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Bukankah kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tahu kog, dari Chanyeol tadi."

"Benarkah?" seru jongin antusias "Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Ehm kemarilah!" seakan memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mendekat padanya, lalu Sehun berbisik pada Jongin. Jongin sempat membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Sehun tapi sedetik kemudian kembali seperti biasa.

"Jadi begitu?" yang di balas anggukan singkat dari Sehun.

"Hanya begitu saja?" Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan. Hanya memasukan 'dirimu' ke'dalamku' kan? Sepele sekali" remeh Jongin yang sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun membulatkan matanya horror seakan tak percaya dengan penuturan seorang Kim Jong In –lebay– yang di dihadapananya. Sangat frontal. Bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat masukan!"

Sekarang Jongin berada dibawah Sehun, mengangkangkan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun *tolong bayangkan sendiri saya bingung menjelaskannya*.

"Tapi–"

"Ish.. Kau ingin melakukannya atau tid-daAAAAAAAAAhhhhhkkkkkkk!"

Jongin yang kaget langsung berteriak, Tangannya mencengkeram kaos yang di kenakan Sehun dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin menegang, wajahnya menyiratkan menahan sakit, meski begitu ia seolah tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya. Saat memasuki Jongin ia seperti kehilangan akalnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh nalurinya. Sehun perlahan memajukan pinggulnya untuk memasuki Jongin lebih dalam.

"Akkkkkhhhh Ssakitt Jongin~" rintih Sehun saat Jongin menjambat rambutnya.

"Pellannh-ppellaaannhhh."

"Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan." lembut Sehun menenangkan Jongin.

'JLEB'

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHHH!" teriak Jongin. Air matanya lolos begitu saja membanjiri membasahi wajah Jongin. Untuk sepersekian detik Jongin tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat apapun. Ia hanya merasakan sakit. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat. Seumur hidupnya ia baru merasakan hal seperti ini.

Sementara Sehun meringis saat Jongin menjambak rambutnya brutal saat mereka bersatu.

Sehun merendahkan wajahnya, menjilat airmata yang menetes dari mata indah Jongin. Jongin yang merasakan hal itu pun membuka matanya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun bodoh dan di balas Jitakan yang keras di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Mian" maaf Sehun disertai cengiran bodoh.

Jongin memutar matanya malas menanggapi penuturan polos Sehun "Bergeraklah, tapi pelan-pelan" suruh Jongin "Atau aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai habis!" tambahnya sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun sendiri agak merinding mendengar ancaman namja yang kini tengah ia setubuhi(?), pasalnya bila teman semasa kecilnya itu berucap pasti akan terjadi. Dengan tenang Sehun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, lalu mendorong pinggulnya perlahan.

Pada awalnya Sehun melakukannya dengan perlahan tapi lama-kelamaan ia semakin cepat. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin mengerang. Erangan yang semula erangan kesakitan lama kelamaan berganti erangan kenikmatan.

"Aaahh… Akh! Aaahh… Akh! Aaahh… Akh!" pekik Jongin merespon tusukan-tusukan Sehun yang semakin brutal.

"NYAAAAHH... SEHUN!" Teriak Jongin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika junior Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat ia merasa tersengat.

Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu hanya menyeringai. Dan terus menusuk di titik yang sama berulang kali yang membuat Jongin mendesah nikmat. Wajah Jongin kini sudah memerah merasakan nikmat yang tak henti-henti mendera tubuhnya.

"AAAANGH~" lenguh Jongin karena Sehun kini tengah memasukinya lebih dalam.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun tanpa aba-aba Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya kembali. Melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah dari dekat yang daritadi menggodanya. Matanya kini tertuju pada bibir Jongin, sedetik kemudian ia melumat bibir itu.

"Mmmmhhhh…" erang Jongin di sela lumatan Sehun.

Jongin melebarkan matanya, Ia kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi seolah tak ambil pusing Jongin pun membalas lumatan Sehun. Dengan menyerahkan semua pada nalurinya Sehun menggigit bibir Jongin, saat Jongin membuka mulutnya, Sehun langsung melesatkan Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jongin. Menjilati semua yang ada di dalam mulut Jongin tak lupa mengajak tuan rumah untuk berduel menentukan siapa yang mendominasi. Tangan Jongin kini beralih turun ke leher Sehun menekan tengkuknya seakan meminta lebih. Tangan Sehun pun tak mau kalah, jari-jari nakal itu entah sejak kapan sudah bergirlya di balik piyama yang Jongin kenakan, satu tangannya menulusuri punggung Jongin dan mengelusnya perlahan serta tangan satunya meremas dan memilin nipple Jongin secara bergantian. Dan perlakuan Sehun mampu membuat Jongin mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Paru-paru yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi pun menjadi latar belakang(?) harus berakhirnya ciuman panas mereka, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih melekat pada bibir masing-masing. Sementara Jongin meraup oxigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, Sehun beralih menciumi leher Jongin. Mencari titik sensitif Jongin, mencumi dan terus menciumi leher jenjang itu sampai–

"Aaahhh~" lenguh Jongin meremas kaos Sehun.

Tersenyum sebentar karena telah berhasil menemukan titik sensitif Jongin dan membuat Jongin mendesah hebat, lalu kembali membuat kissmark yang banyak pada leher Jongin.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya kini tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Di saat yang sama ia juga merasakan milik Sehun berkedut di lubangnya.

"AAAAHHHH SEHUNNNNN!"

"JONGINNNN!"

Teriak mereka berdua hampir bersamaan. Dengan Jongin yang meremas seprai saat ia keluar untuk pertama kalinya sementara Sehun ambruk menindih tubuhnya setelah ia keluar. Mereka berdua kewalahan dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan terbukti dengan nafas mereka yang terengah-tengah. Keringat pun membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Lelah. Itulah setidaknya yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Benar-benar lelah malahan. Ini adalah Seks pertamanya. Terlalu lelah untuk menyuruh Sehun menyingkir darinya. Bahkan membuka matanya pun terlalu lelah.

"Kau Lelah?" tanya Sehun

"hmm"

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang kelihatanya sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Jaljayo~" serunya pelan, mengecup bibir Jongin pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi siap manyapa orang-orang yang masih terlelap dalam alam tidurnya dan kambali ke alam sadar mereka. Dan sepertinya sinar matahari itu berhasil membuat nyawa Jongin kembali ketubuhnya kembali.

"Eungh~" lenguh Jongin sambil membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun dihadapannya, tersenyum sesaat lalu mengulurkan tangannya membelai pelan wajah Sehun.

"Akh!" erang Jongin merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, saat ia ingin bangkit untuk mendudukan tubuhnya ia merasakan ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk tidur kembali.

'Dasar, Ehmm awas aja aku balas kau!' Jongin merangkak keatas tubuh Sehun, mencium dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan brutal. Kemarin malam Sehun berhasil mendominasi, dan jongin ingin mendominasi kali ini. Saat di rasa sudah kehabisan oxygen, Jongin langsung menuju ke leher Sehun memberi kissmark disana. Saat mendengar Sehun mendesah Jongin langsung menyeringai sampai– Jongin mersakan sesuatu yang langsung menusuk sweetpot keras yang membuatnya mendesah keras, tubuhnya langsung lemas dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sehun.

"NGAAAHHHH~" desah Jongin.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Seh –Ahhhh~ Kau! Cura –Aangh~"

Segera merubah posisi mereka, kini Jongin berada di bawah Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" polos Sehun, sambil mempercepat dorongan pinggulnya.

"In–ni gil-liran kuhhh~ Anghhhh~" terbata sambil meremas seprai yang tak jelas bentuknya –akibat kegiatan tadi malam.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya terlalu jelas, coba ucapkan lagi!" Sehun tanpa dosa, dan tersenyum bak malaikat.

Percayalah bahwa yang ingin dikatakan Jongin bahwa seharusnya tiba gilirannya itu adalah benar. Hanya saja– hanya seorang Oh Sehun muda telah tau bagaimana rasanya. Menjadi yang di atas itu lebih menyenangkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk di atas dan tak membiarkan giliran jongin untuk di atas dan membiarkannya menjadi yang di bawah. Egois memang tapi itulah Oh Sehun. Seorang. Oh Sehun.

Jongin memandang dendam Sehun. Ingatkan Jongin untuk memukul wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan itu.

"AAAHHHH~ Pellannh-ppellaaannhhh."

"..."

"SEHUNN–Mmmmphht.."

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa agak heran saat ia berjalan di koridor banyak yang memandanginya sambil berbisik-bisik 'ada apa dengan mereka kenapa? memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu?'

Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari Chanyeol teman sebangkunya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dan duduk dibangkunya.

"A–" Belum Chanyeol hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dipotong begitu saja oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau berkelahi? Aigoo~ berapa orang yang kamu lawan?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Oh ini" menunjuk wajahnya "Aku kemarin saat tengah bersepeda aku terjatuh" jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Chanyeol memincingkan matanya "Mana mungkin jatuh dari sepeda wajahmu bisa lebam?"

"Oh Sehun kau itu bukan orang yang hebat dalam berbohong" sambung Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chanyeol layaknya Baekhyun.

"Ehmm.."

Belum Sehun menjawab penyebab dari lebamnya suara Bel masuk tampaknya lebih dulu menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan sepertinya mulai percaya pada ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Sehun tidak waras. Pasalnya daritadi pagi Sehun terus tersenyum sendiri dan kadang-kadang malah tertawa tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak waras –pikir ketiganya.

.

.

~FIN~

**Jonseonghabnida semua readers-nim *bow sedalam-dalamnya #terutama para readers-nim yang sudi atau pernah membaca 'Naughty B'Day' dan menunggu kelanjutannya (/T..T)/ #PeDe**

**Daku belum bisa melanjutkannya TTTTT^TTTTT *HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**Jadi sebagai gantinya, kalian bisa membaca FF gaje ini (T/.\T)**

**Sekali lagi Jonseonghabnida (:::::/^\:::::)**

**Dan yang ingin me-Review di persilahkan (-T^T)-**


End file.
